fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Kirin Soul (HoloArc)
|rōmaji = Teiku Ōbā: Kirin Sōru|name = Take Over: Kirin Soul|type = Caster Magic Transformation Magic Take Over|user = Yu Shimamura Zhenzhen Rath|image = }} Take Over: Kirin Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Kirin Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Divine Beast of the Mythical Eastern Plains") is a rare, downright mythical and extraordinarily powerful take over magic. This particular take over focuses on taking on the form and power of the renowned Kirins. Description Take Over: Kirin Soul is one of the rarest forms of magic that there is. It also stands as one of the most powerful forms of Take Over magic known of in the modern age. Or atleast, as far as it is believed. Kirin Soul is such an unusual form of magic that it has even faded away from the official documents of the Magic Council, leaving the range of common knowledge and entered the realms of myth and legend. The only known mages to possess this magic, and even then only to a few, are a total of two mages, both of which either hail from or owes their allegiance to the independent nation of Minstrel, a nation that has near separated itself from the rest of the world, including the very magic council itself. The vast reason for the rarity of this magic is due to the rarity of the Kirin itself. The Kirins are relucant and apprehensive by nature, prefering not to be discovered by mortalkind unless they desire to reveal themselves, and even then it is mostly just to a select few. Kirins are powerful creatures and they are not keen on sharing this power with just anyone. Even if a mage were to find themselves capable of subduing a Kirin and then take over it's form, it would still not prove to be as fit or powerful as when it was a free creature. Unlike more "common" take overs, a kirin is always aware of what's happening, even their souls and forms have been claimed. In many cases, a Kirin can also simply escape it's bindings with relative ease, though this will leave the Kirin in a "hollow" state which will slowly but surely kill them in the end. So, in order to maintain a certain degree of control over the Kirin and it's full unrestrained power, the mage needs to maintain a good relationship with it. Engage in conversations and create a bond between them. The stronger the bond, the stronger the form becomes until the point where the mage will be capable of utilizing the Kirin's might in it's fullest. There is, however, another issue with the Kirin Soul that is not related to the whole concept of hte bond that must be forged. When everything is said and done, if it is just raw power that the mage desires, then an honest recommendation would be to refrainf from attempting to find and "catch" any other Kirins than the one the mage already has in his/her possession. When a mage claims the form of a second kirin, the power of that kirin and the one which was previously caught becomes severely weakened. Of course, it is possible to reclaim that power through intense effort, bonding and will, but it is still a largely tedious process. Known Kirin Souls Yu's Kirin Soul's Kirin Soul (Arc).jpeg|Yu's Fiery Kirin Soul, Jin Kirin Soul2.jpg|Yu's Luminescent Kirin Soul, Kiyohime